Time to Flip the Script
by SSAShowerThoughts
Summary: A very Jemily take on Lauren and onwards. AU as heck. Rewrite from Gottalovecm. R&R.


**OKAY! So time ago, I published a story on one of my old accounts called Time to Flip the Script. I recently remembered the story and decided to go back and have a little look at it. To put it one way, it wasn't one of my best stories out there but the storyline had real potential. Only problem is, I uploaded it so long ago I cannot remember what my intentions were with the story so I have decided to just rewrite it AGAIN! **

**I know I have a million unfinished stories on like every single account I hold on here but I really want to try and update daily/weekly and see if I can keep it up with this one. And so here we are!**

**If you followed the old story, by all means join the train on this one but I will be posting a chapter on my old account just to let everyone know about this so if you have come from my old account, HELLO AND WELCOME BACK FAMILIA! **

**Now... On with the show. Enjoy and don't forget to review. All reviewers receive a magical cookie.**

* * *

Penelope spun around endlessly trying to find her brunette friend amongst the crowds of people that had swarmed the BAU. With a frown, she walked towards her boss, snapping him out of his thoughts as he tore his eyes away from the whiteboard in front of him.

"Sir? Have you seen Emily?" He opened his mouth to answer but then shut it, turning on the spot to see Morgan walking towards him.

"She was with Morgan." Hearing his name, the agent stopped his conversation with Rossi. "Where is Emily?" Hotch questioned, noticing he had his attention. Penelope felt the ball of dread in her stomach grow as he turned behind him, dropping his hand in confusion.

"She was right behind me before. Where did she go?" Before anyone could answer, Reid approached with a spreadsheet and handed it to Hotch.

"These are all the names that were on the task force to take down Doyle." Pinning it up on the board, he scanned the document, a common occurrence hitting him in the face straight away.

"Listen to this- the four names are Luke Renault, Laurence Ryley, Lila Rafadi and Lyle Rogers."

"All with the initials L.R." Rossi commented, "Many task forces use cryptograms like this for peoples covers." While everyone brain stormed, Penelope stared at the spreadsheet with a frown, taking it off the board suddenly.

"No, no, this isn't right. See this space here- "She paused, pointing to a blank line in the middle of the names, looking up to see that everyone was following before continuing. "This space shouldn't be here."

'Formatting error maybe?" Reid asked, but Penelope shook her head.

"These types of errors don't exist. That cannot physically happen within a spreadsheet. There should be another name on here." She handed the sheet back to Hotch who looked just as lost as everyone else.

"Another spy with the initials L.R." Rossi stated, everyone nodding in agreement. Morgan shared a look with Reid who was mumbling something, his eyes squinting in thought. Morgan went to open his mouth to speak when suddenly Reid exploded, everyone jumping as they looked up at him.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead."

"What?" Hotch asked, the young genius tapping his thought slightly at his realisation.

"Lauren Reynolds is dead. Prentiss said that on a phone call 17 days ago, but she never said it out of dread or grief, it was a mantra, as if reminding herself. Lauren Reynolds, L.R!"

"But, if Emily is the missing name on that list, she is on Doyle's list too." Penelope said in horror, everyone suddenly remembering that the brunette was currently nowhere to be seen.

"But why would she run from us? We're her family." Morgan looked to Reid in a way to comfort him, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

"Doyle is taking out families. JJ isn't in the country right now and we're all she has. She ran, to protect us." Rossi stated, everyone knowing he was right. The BAU was her family. Hotch pulled out his phone, calling her number in a panic. They all turned to her desk when they heard the shrilling ring tone. Opening her desk drawer, Morgan pulled out her phone, badge and gun, a dreaded sigh escaping his lips.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Penelope tried to calm him, flinching when he shrugged away from her touch angrily.

"She is a spy. She has her own tricks. Maybe she thinks she can outwit him somehow."

"How do we find her?" Penelope asked after a few moments of shocked silence, nobody knowing what to do next. It was another few moments until Hotch answered, his game face on.

"We treat this like a normal case. Doyle is our unsub; Emily is our victim." Everyone nodded and grouped off, Hotch grabbing Penelope's arm before she could walk away. "I need you to do something for me." They left the bullpen and he led her to JJ's old office, opening the door for her. "I want you to call this number and tell whoever is on the other end of the phone that it is time for Blackbird to fly. Explain the situation as briefly as you can and make sure they know how urgent this is. We need Blackbird here as soon as possible." He handed the blonde his phone and watched her nod before walking away. Penelope guided herself inside the old office and sat down, dialling the unknown number anxiously.

_"This is Agent Erin Strauss speaking." _

"Agent Strauss, this is Agent Garcia with the BAU. I was given this number by Hot- I mean, Agent Hotchner as we have fallen into an unfortunate situation." Penelope was surprised the find the section chief on the other end of the phone but tried to keep herself together as best she could

_"Agent Garcia. I assume you are aware that this is a secure line?" _

"I gathered ma'am, but Agent Hotchner was sure that this was needed to be done. We are currently on the hunt for a man, Ian Doyle. He is wanted and we believe he has taken Agent Prentiss as we have found a connection between the two." There was a small pause before the woman spoke again, Penelope on her toes waiting for a response.

_"I am guessing Agent Hotchner would like me to send Blackbird out to yourselves?" _

"That was his intention yes, ma'am." The woman sighed heavily, nodding her head, though Penelope was just greeted by more silence.

_"I will pass you over to Agent Mateo Cruz. If you could explain things to him briefly, he will handle everything for you. I am terribly sorry I cannot be of much help with the investigation, but I have every faith you will get Agent Prentiss back."_

"Thank you." Penelope tried to hold back her tears as she was placed on hold, a man answering not long after.

_"This is Agent Hastings." _

"Hello, Hastings. I was told I would be speaking with Agent Cruz?"

_"Yes, this is his line. May I ask who is calling?"_

"My name is Penelope Garcia with the Behavioural Analysis unit. Our agent, Emily Prentiss, is currently missing and I was told Blackbird would be able to help in some way with our investigation." Penelope was slowly losing her patience with the line of people she was being passed to, knowing she could be doing anything else to help find Emily instead of sitting on the phone.

_"Right. I will pass you over to the Blackbird while we prepare her departure." _Shuffling was heard over the receiver before a woman spoke, Penelope's heart skipping a beat.

_"Jennifer Jareau speaking." _

"JJ?" She choked out, placing her hand on her chest.

_"Pen? What is going on? I was told this call was regarding Emily. It's a secure line Pen, not many people are allowed access to it." _

"I know. Hotch gave me his phone to call Strauss who sent me to Cruz and then someone called Hastings answered and they gave me to you. You're blackbird?"

_"Yes. Well- it's a code name for emergency reasons. What the hell is going on?" _Penelope couldn't control the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she realised, she was going to have to break the news to JJ via the phone.

"Jayje, Emily is missing." JJ gasped in horror, the blonde closing her eyes in agony. "Jay I am so sorry. If we had known she even had the slightest of a connection to the unsub we would have protected her, but she kept it all a secret and then disappeared on us. We are going to get her home to you, I promise." There was a silence on the other end, Penelope holding her breath as she waited for the blonde's response on the other end. Suddenly she spoke abruptly, Penelope not getting another word in before she hung up.

_"Fax me over everything you have on the case so far. I will be home in a few hours." _


End file.
